


Blooming Alone

by orphan_account



Series: Full Bloom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Competition, Gen, M/M, Other, dance, dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yahaba Shigeru had flowers in his name and in his lungs.Kyoutani Kentarou had thorns in his heart and on the brain.Together, they could make something bloom.





	Blooming Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ''there are  
> some things we have   
> to deal with alone.
> 
> some things   
> no matter who is involved-
> 
> it is
> 
> really our own  
> problem to go  
> through.
> 
> everybody has to live  
> this way no matter what.
> 
> ultimately as people,
> 
> we have to fill  
> our emptiness  
> on our own.''
> 
> Blooming Alone (A Brilliant Madness) By Robert M. Drake (2015)

Boot Camp.

 

            The atmosphere of the room was competitive, to say the least. Dancers of every shape and size stood in the well-lit dance hall of Aobajousai, everybody abuzz with conversations. Shigeru strained to see over the heads of his competition, to see the stage. Suddenly, the hall hushed. There was a slight part in the heads of the crowd, enough for Shigeru to peek through and- oh.

 

That's what all the commotion was about. Standing on stage, all slender legs and dancer's physique, was Oikawa Tooru... the Grand King. 'It's him!' A group of teen dancers titters, speaking amongst themselves and staring at Oikawa like he was the sun, the moon, and the stars.

 

            Shigeru didn't have long to think before Oikawa spoke.

 

"Ladies, gentlemen, gender non-conforming dancers... welcome to Aobajousai." He spreads his hands in a welcoming gesture, voice as smooth as honey. A few dancers surrounding Shigeru swoon, fanning themselves with their hands or their folders. Oikawa pauses for effect, taking in the dancers around the hall with eagle-sharp eyes. Those eyes skim over Shigeru, and he wonders if he's just imagining that they linger.

 

            "Those are you who stand in this hall can dance. But not all of you belong in Aobajousai. That's why I'm here. This next week will be grueling. You will cry; you will use blood, sweat, and tears- but if you want it, you can sure as hell try to impress me." The man next to Oikawa elbows him, and Shigeru recognizes him as Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa's partner- both in dance and in life. He can feel himself growing more comfortable with the room as the time passes. Iwaizumi steps up, taking over for Oikawa as the latter nurses a mysterious ailment caused by an elbow in his diaphragm.

 

"What Tooru means to say is-" The tittering girls next to him giggle at Iwaizumi's use of Oikawa's first name, "-that many of you won't make it. And that's a fact. But don't be discouraged. There's always next year." He bows a little stiffly. In his silence, Oikawa, finally recovered, steps up again, hand curling around Iwaizumi's. Shigeru sees the latter stiffen a little.

 

            "Let the games begin." Oikawa winks.

 

 

The 'games', as Oikawa had so eloquently put it, were competitive to say the least. Dancers ranging from pre-teens to one woman in her 80's who could pole dance, all had the same aspirations. To be part of Aobajousai was to be at the top of your game. The studio was so selective that even if you made it in, you could be dropped any second. Unless you were The Grand King, of course.

 

Oikawa prowled the room every day of the week, pulling individual dancers from the choreography, into conversations that often ended with tears and anger. Shigeru didn't know if he was lucky to not be dragged out kicking and screaming, or if he would've preferred it to the grueling dance routines he and the other dancers were subjected to.

 

By the end of the week, there were considerably less dancers than before. Only 15 of the previously 100's of dancers remained... Shigeru wasn't sure whether he should be honored or terrified.

 

            The answer to his question came soon enough, when Oikawa came into his afternoon choreography and pulled him aside.

 

"Yoohoo! Blossom-kun!" Oikawa called, beckoning Shigeru over with a finger. It took a moment for Shigeru to release that the dancer was calling him over.

 

"B-Blossom-kun?" He stammers, lightly traversing the rows of dancers (all of which were shooting him sympathetic glances), to stand by Oikawa's side.

 

The Grand King ignores both his stammer and his question, instead turning to look at the other dancers. They sit in silence for a moment, both watching the others stumble through Hanamaki and Matsukawa's routine. One man in particular messes up, tripping out of his pirouette and into another dancer. Instead of recovering, the man shouts and storms off, throwing his water bottle at the wall. Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a glance.

 

"That's Kyoutani Kentarou. But we call him Mad Dog-chan." Oikawa finally speaks, and Shigeru jumps a little, startled by the display and The Grand King's sudden words. He looks to Oikawa, whose eagle eyes scan the room. The atmosphere had changed, and Shigeru watches as the choreographers call for a break. Shigeru can feel his resolve breaking a little.

 

"Why did you pull me, Oikawa-sensei?" Shigeru asks quietly, fidgeting with his water bottle. He's surprised when Oikawa barks out a laugh, turning to face Shigeru finally.

 

            "Drop the -sensei! Call me Tooru." Oik- Tooru says, extending a lithe hand to Shigeru, who shakes it tentatively. He's not sure, but he thinks that this may not have been the type of conversation he expected. They sit in silence for a moment more, both analyzing the other, before Hanamaki and Matsukawa saunter up to them, breaking the tension.

 

"Is this him?" Hanamaki says smoothly, and Matsukawa elbows him in the side sharply. They turn to each other, having a silent argument before turning back to Shigeru. Shigeru feels his shoulders rising to his ears, embarrassed red painted across his cheeks. They knew about him?

 

            "Yup! Blossom-kun, meet 'Hiro and Issei." Tooru basically yanks Shigeru's hand to the choreographers', forcing him into an intimidatingly strong handshake. They stand there a few more moments (damn, was Shigeru tired of silence), listening to the chatter of dancers as the two men sized him up, Tooru standing by his shoulder and looking incredibly pleased with himself, for some reason. Finally, Shigeru finds the nerve to speak.

 

"Oikaw- Tooru.. why I am here?" He enunciates, as if speaking to a child or to a puppy. 'Hiro and Issei snicker and Tooru pouts a little. He sighs, looking at his nails.

 

            "You've been chosen for Aobajousai." He says in a boring monotone. Shigeru blinks at him, not exactly processing the words. He seems as if he's done, until the choreographers elbow him.

 

"Not only that, you've been chosen as my kouhai." He continues, looking up at Shigeru to catch the furrowing of the man's brows. Kouhai... chosen for Aobajousai.. all the words seemed so simple, yet the meaning behind them confounded Shigeru. He stares at Tooru and at the slender hand extended to him yet again.

 

            "Well, welcome to Aobajousai, Blossom-kun."

 

 


End file.
